


Touch

by xLilac



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Finger Fucking, M/M, PWP, Post Noiz's route, Rimming, Top!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilac/pseuds/xLilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since regaining his senses, Aoba has always had a faint compulsion to test out just how sensitive Noiz actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The move to Germany was actually a lot less stressful than he first anticipated. Noiz did the majority of the talking, saving Aoba the trouble of actually learning the complicated language so quickly. He did take the time to privately study on occasion just in case he was expected to suddenly speak a word or two or understand what was going on.   
  
But since setting up together in their spacious apartment, Aoba had a certain nagging curiosity. Sure it had been some time since Noiz had regained his full, overwhelming sense of touch and sensation, but something deep inside Aoba just wanted to test it. To graze his inquisitive fingers over the man's most sensitive areas, eliciting sounds that would surely be the sweetest of music to his ears. Due to the busyness of each of their schedules, they barely had the chance to really sit down and spend “that” type of quality time together.   
  
Aoba didn't especially mind the long intervals between contact and instead learned to derive even more pleasure from the experience when the time finally did come along.   
  
As sparkling sheets began blanketing the cool autumn sky, Aoba rose from his place on the spacious couch to make some hot cocoa. Germany offered much colder nights than he was used to back home in Japan. As he collected the packets from a nearby cupboard, he supposed making Noiz, who was due home any minute now, a cup too would be nice. As the warm aroma of chocolate filled the air, Aoba let out a satisfied sigh, feeling a little like a housewife awaiting her husband's return from a long day at work.  
  
But when the ever familiar jingle of keys resounded in his ears, a jolt of excitement ran up his spine. The door opened to reveal a spiffy looking Noiz, clad in the same sharp looking suit Aoba saw him leave in earlier that day. His parents weren't exactly fond of all his piercings and strange get-up, therefore for their sake he always dressed up a little. Aoba was the last to complain about such a thing, considering he looked just as handsome in practically anything he donned. Or lack thereof. Thought he had to admit, he sometimes missed that tongue ring of his...   
  
“I'm home,” the blonde announced, flashing Aoba a sweet smile and a quick peck before collapsing in front of the TV and flipping it on. Unfamiliar words rushed to his ears as he gripped both of the cups and brought them to where Noiz had seated himself.   
  
“Rough time?” He inquired, blowing at his cocoa carefully.   
  
“The usual. Giving me shit about my “lifestyle”. They just won't listen to me,” he gave a quiet sigh and sipped from the pipping hot cup, only to regret it moments later. Aoba thought the lapses in his memory were almost cute.   
  
Noiz had yet to actually introduce Aoba to his family and had been trying to slowly convince them that there was nothing wrong with the way they were. Aoba understood his reasoning and was pretty content with waiting, he could be a pretty patient guy when he wanted to be. Aoba decided not to prolong the painful topic of conversation any longer and instead just basked in Noiz's company, staring blankly at whatever was happening on TV. That is until a voice broke it's way through his short daydream.   
  
“I missed you.”   
  
The feeling of fingers intertwining with his own caught him off guard almost as much as the lips that were pressed so gently against his cheek bone. There was that certain glint in Noiz's eyes that made Aoba's face flush.   
  
“I-It was only like 3 hours, it wasn't _that_ long,” he retorted in a mater-of-fact way, turning to face away from Noiz. The motion didn't last for long before a gentle hand at his jaw forced their lips together in a fevered rush. Melting into the kiss, Aoba brought his free hand up stroke at the soft skin of Noiz's cheek. Their tongues touched momentarily, brushing against gum and tooth alike. Aoba breathed quietly into Noiz's mouth, completely dizzy with the numb feelings that rose to his head. When Noiz pulled away briefly to catch a few breaths of air, he came back with even more force. Releasing his other hand, Noiz pushed Aoba down so he was now flat on the couch, save for his head that was against the arm rest. He brought eager lips down once again to meet Aoba's already swelling ones, kissing with as much force as he could possibly muster. A knee found itself sliding in-between Aoba's legs which caused a strangled noise to fall from his red lips.   
  
“Already hard, I see?” Noiz teased, grinning to himself mischievously. Heat instantly rose to the almond eyed man's face. He sure said some pretty embarrassing things sometimes!   
  
“Don't say stuff like that! It's not like you aren't!” Aoba barked, blue eyebrows knitting together in irritation. Noiz snickered and shifted his attention to his ear which he pecked at generously.  
  
“I've been hard ever since I looked you in the eyes,” he whispered, running his moist tongue along the shell of his ear, before swirling it around inside. Aoba shivered at the wet sounds that came and gripped to the information broker's shoulders. It had been so long, all of the heat that churned in his stomach seemed to be intensified by a thousand. Or maybe it was that Noiz was quite skilled with his tongue.   
  
Noiz sent small kisses across his taut jaw, tongue jutting out to lick a clean line down his neck. Aoba let small gasps and moans escape him as the warm wetness started a wildfire on his aching skin. He began sucking sweetly against the hot skin of his partner's neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive areas of skin that he knew made Aoba squirm. Taking full advantage of the placement of his knee, at the same time Noiz rubbed against the crotch of his jeans, creating a pleasurable friction in attempts to make that sweet voice more desperate.   
  
As if to counter his fervent affections, the blue haired man reached under his button down shirt to run his hands along the slim, yet sculpted frame. He traced his digits back up to find his nipples and was greeted by the feeling of warm metal. Impulsively, Aoba gave the rings a light tug that had Noiz's hot breath spilling all over his neck. He continued this motion but pulled a great deal harder, hissing through a clenched jaw when he felt Noiz bite down sharply upon his flesh. Apologetically, he lifted his features to lock eyes with the panting scrap user under him.   
  
“Ah, Noiz...” Aoba's voice came out sheepish as he looked up into glassy emerald eyes. “I-I want to try something new.” The blonde gave a questioning look that prompted Aoba to continue with what he was alluding to.   
  
“It's embarrassing... I'll show you in the bedroom,” Aoba averted his gaze to the floor, apprehension suddenly filling his chest. He then felt his frame being lifted from the couch, as Noiz had begun carrying him bridal style towards their shared bedroom upstairs.   
  
“You're a lot heavier than you look you know,” Noiz sneered, letting out an exaggerated sigh. Even a time like this, he was still intent on playing around. _Like a child_. He practically grew to expect such remarks and simply let it pass. He had more pressing issues to focus on at the moment. When they reached their destination, the taller of the two deposited Aoba atop the bed, the inquisitive shine coming back to his grassy orbs.   
  
“Get undressed,” Aoba ordered, swallowing hard.   
  
Noiz obeyed with a quick nod and slowly slipped out of his suit, making sure to take extra time every step of the way. After his clothes were discarded, he looked to Aoba for the next set of instructions with anticipation. He seemed to very much like this being told what to do thing. Aoba made a quick mental note of this for future reference.   
  
“...Present yourself to me. On your hands and knees,” he gestured for Noiz to climb up on the bed next to him which the other promptly agreed to. Once positioned with his ass up in the air, he looked over his shoulder at Aoba questioningly.   
  
“D-Don't watch.”  
  
As soon as he could no longer see Noiz's face, he brought his hands up to cup at the Rhyme player's cheeks. He spread them coyly and moved his face in close, at first only planting small kisses around his target area. After stalling for long enough he positioned his lips at Noiz's pucker and let his tongue snake out. He could hear the other man gasp at the sudden sensation, and took it as a green light to continue. Aoba swirled his tongue around the tightened ring of muscle, enjoying the variety of pleas that escaped Noiz's quivering lips. He spread the cheeks wider and slipped his tongue inside, caressing the walls he could reach with great care. Aoba shifted one of his hands to fondle the information broker's dick, the head already glossy with the beginnings of precum.   
  
“Aoba...” The octave of Noiz's voice rose with each stroke, shaky arms no longer able to support himself. He buried his face and bit into the sheets as if to mask the groans and grunts that spilled passionately from his lips. Just before he was over the edge Aoba stopped his motions, causing Noiz to protest, frustrated.   
  
It was only a brief moment before he had shed himself of his own clothes and wandered to the nightstand to retrieve the ever familiar small bottle. Reaching his previous position on the bed, he dripped the liquid generously onto his fingertips. Aoba pressed one digit inside and impatiently inserted another right after, scissoring and stretching the hole amply. Muffled moans erupted from the Rhyme player as he slid the fingers in and out with ease. He stroked at the inner walls, probing around for that one special place that would make it all worth his while.   
  
Aoba knew he had struck gold when Noiz gave a strangled gasp and the taut ring of muscles contracted around his two fingers. He promptly continued the motion, his own length swelling and pulsating just at the euphonious cries that Noiz spat.   
  
Sensing that he was approaching release once again, Aoba removed the digits and poured more lube into the palm of his hand which he proceeded to lather his throbbing cock with. It felt cool against his dick as he gave himself a few self-indulgent strokes before positioning himself at Noiz's entrance. Without much warning, he filled the taller man to the brim, pressing his length inside to the hilt. He gripped at the slightly darker skinned man's hips to keep himself steady.   
  
After the two regained semi-normal breathing patterns Aoba began to gyrate his hips, nearly removing himself completely before forcing back in with a considerable amount of strength. Noiz seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this change of pace as he began moving his hips to meet Aoba's thrusts, pleas slipping every now and again. Noiz was so moist and warm, each sway of the hips brought a new wave of ecstasy that was even more intense than the last. Sharp nails sunk into the dip of his hips as Aoba's thrusts became erratic and sloppy; he could barely hold out any longer.   
  
When the ring of muscles suddenly constricted around him that was all it took to send him teetering to the edge. Noiz came first, his chest heaving with gasps and grunts that pushed Aoba to his limit. With a few more shaking thrusts he spilled his seed deep inside of Noiz, nearly collapsing on top of him when it was finally all over. The two sat in silence for a few moments as they caught their breath, the thick smell of sex still lingering in the air.   
  
“W-Was it...?” Aoba managed, removing himself and crawling over to face his partner, completely burnt out.  
  
But the other remained silent, his lips simply curving into his signature, dazzling half smile. It was his eyes that did all the talking, still glazed over and glistening with sparks that set Aoba's chest aflame. Noiz peppered his still flushed face with sugary kisses before pulling him in close, inhaling the sweet scent of his soft cerulean locks. Only one word came to mind as he drifted off into a deep, much needed slumber.   
  
_Home._


End file.
